Rainy Days and Saturdays
by Britannia Eitwards
Summary: This is the If I didn't have u sequel, well prequel, this is before Amanda meets Drake, then she meets him, and immediatly knows they're meant to be, But there's some other drama involved....
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N: Here's My sequel to If I Didn't Have You, actually, it's more like a prequel, this is what happened before Amanda met Drake. It's a bit dramatic at first, but it turns out happy, hope everyone likes it!

Also, I had to alter the ages, I made them together for 6 years in the other one, but they're only 20 so that would make them 14 when they met, so…she's 19 in this story, ignore that…LOL

--Britannia

On a very rainy and stormy Saturday, Amanda and her boyfriend (**A/N: At the time)**, Matt, were cleaning and dusting their apartment, when his cousin, Jeff, came barging in like he owned the place, and Matt and Amanda stared at each other like, "_What _is he doing here?" When he says, "Hey, I wanted to tell you that I got a call from a certain Jessica Lawrence today,"

"Who's Jessica Lawrence?" Amanda asked

"Um, no one." Matt said eager to the subject

"No, seriously, who is she?" Amanda asked now impatiently.

"Uh, she, well, you see-"

"She was Matt's 'first'." Jeff said

"First what?" Then she stopped herself, she knew, "You told me _I _was your 'first'!"

"Yes, but you see, I didn't think that-"

"What? It was important?"

"Well, no, it _is _important, but I, well-"

"Oh my God, you lied to her! How could you keep that from her!" Jeff said

"I don't know! It all happened too fast, and I don't know, I tried to block it out."

"Matt, it's not that I wouldn't have accepted that, it just that you didn't _tell _me! I am your wife, you can tell me anything, but to thin you kept something like this from me…" Amanda put her head in her hand,

"Amanda it was a huge mistake, and I thought if I blocked it completely out of my mind, I would never have to talk about it again."

"Jeff, what did she say to you?" Amanda said

"I don't think I-"

"What did she say to you?" Amanda said, this time very sternly

"She said that even though she and Matt's long term relationship ended eight years ago, she hopes you can reconnect, someday soon," Josh said quietly

Amanda's jaw dropped, "WHAT?" she said, "Four years ago? Four? That's one year before you met me, and your relationship didn't _mean _anything! We've been together three years, does this relationship _mean_ anything to you? Or will this last four years before you leave me, and move on!" Amanda was so furious and sad, she couldn't stand it much longer, she might just walk out.

"Amanda it wasn't like that, the entire eight years we were just friends, and one night we just went too far, O.K.? I wasn't _in love_ her, I'm in love with _you. _I didn't love her anymore than a friend."

"I still cannot _believe _you didn't tell me! She thinks you love her, and I have a feeling you might also, if you're hiding your true feelings from her, then I don't know what I'm doing here,"

Amanda was now on the verge of crying, she ran out of their apartment, and couldn't wait for the elevator, she knew Matt could catch her, so she had to run down the stairs, and into the main lobby where she was receiving many glances from people, wondering why she was in tears, and running as fast as she could to get out of there. She flung open the main door, and ran out into the horrible storm, she didn't care though, she had to leave that apartment building, all the horrible things she just found out. _How could he lie to me about something like **that? **Why? Was he hiding something deeper than that? _These were the thoughts that ran through her mind, she wanted them all to go away, and just have nothing to worry about or think about, she ran down the wet slippery street, and was turning on 5th street, when a horribly loud clap of thunder startled her, she just continued to run, she had no idea where to go, so she made a sharp turn on 4th street, and slid into the coffee shop. She skidded in as lighting, followed by thunder, brightened and loudened the coffee shop.

"Can I use the pay phone?" Amanda asked, her teeth chattering,

"Yes, of course," The main clerk asked showing her the phone by the restroom

Amanda ran to the pay phone, dripping wet, and took 15 cents out of her pocket, and jammed it into the money slot, and dialed.

"Hello?" the person on the other line said

"Hi, I'd like to book a flight to California please," she said to the attendant

"Name,"

"Amanda Michalka,"

"First class?"

"Yes, please," she said

"Alright, ma'am, your flight leaves at 2:00 p.m. this afternoon, we'll give you your ticket when you arrive Ms. Michalka,"

"Thank-you very much," Amanda said hanging up, then pulling her wet hair off of her face, and behind her shoulders.

Most people in the coffee shop were staring at her, and she smiled, and walked out.

She spent a few hours walking, it had only been 11:00 that morning when she left, so she had some time to kill, before going to the airport, she wondered if leaving Washington for a few days was wrong, but she stopped thinking that, it was a good thing, she needed to leave and think things through. She glanced at her watch, and it was 11:45, so she hailed a taxi, and jumped in.

"Wow, you like you've been through the mill, are you alright?" the driver said

"Um, yes, I'm O.K.," Amanda said

The cab driver was the most handsome person she had ever seen, he had short dark drown hair, and brown eyes, and he looked about her age. She thought she could easily fall in love with him, but she wasn't concerned about that right now, she had to concentrate on leaving Seattle, above anything else.

"I'm Drake, by the way," he said, eyeing her from the rear-view mirror.

"Amanda," she said smiling at him, she definitely felt a spark between them, she wondered if he felt it too.

"So where am I takin' you?" he asked, he had casual way of talking, that Amanda found irresistible, she was thinking about whether or not to stay so she could marry him, but she couldn't just judge him from the five seconds she's known him…

"Oh, the airport," she said

"Ah, were you off to?"

"Um, California."

"Oh, I'm from there, in fact I'm going back today, maybe will see each other there..?"

"It's a big state, but I hope so," she said

"So, how long have you lived here?"

"Not long, I moved here with a friend a few months back, and now I can't wait to get out."

"Yeah, Washington's not my style, I came here to visit family, and they went home, and I thought I'd stay, just to see if I'd like it, but I don't. I've been here, almost a year,"

"How could you stand it that long?"

"I don't know. But I've met some nice people here,"

"Yeah,"

"So, how old are you?"

"19. You?"

"23," he said

****

A/N: More very soon, bedtime! buh-bye

Britannia


	2. Chapter 2

****

Be243therz: Thanks! I was originally going to write this about a fight her and Drake had, then I changed my mind, and changed the names, so if I missed a few of the names, ignore that, LOL I also called Amanda Matt's wife, which she wasn't. so also ignore that, LOL Glad u like it!

--Britannia

Amanda had officially fallen for him, there was no way around it, but she had. She stared at him and said, "That's only four years," then laughed

"Yep,"

"So, do you like, have a girlfriend…?"

"Nope, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Well, I did, but not anymore,"

"Yeah, the last girl-er-woman I dated, ate horse meat, and I've just been afraid I'll find someone who eats dogs or cats or something like that,"

"She ate horses?"

"Yeah, it had to end there, I love horses,"

"Me too, I've loved riding since I was six years old,"

"So have I,"

Drake turned to Amanda and smiled at her, "Are you re-thinking going back to California, right about now?"

"Yes, very." she said

"Do you still want me to take you there….?"  
"Well, there isn't anywhere else for me to stay here, and I want to get out of here, but, I don't know…."

"Well, I'm staying at the Hilton Garden Inn and I'm in room 265,"

"So what are you saying….?"

"Look, I like you, already, and I don't know if this is the best slash most romantic way to say this, but I was wondering if you would go out with me, say, tonight….?"

"Of course," this totally made Amanda's day, she totally was over Matt, even though it had happened about 2 minutes ago, she knew she and Drake were made for each other.

After their date, she completely knew that she was in love with him, even though they had practically just met, she felt like she knew him like an old friend, she continued to date him, day after day. On the day that marked their three week dating anniversary, he and Amanda were walking to his cab.

Amanda went and sat in the back seat, so did he.

"Um, aren't you going to drive…?" she said

"Well, yeah, but I wanted to tell you something first," he said, scooting closer to her

"What?" she said

"Um, even though we have only known each other for a short while, I still think it's enough time to get to know someone well enough, to be able to tell when you've fallen in love with someone,"

"Oh my God," Amanda said, this had to be the happiest she had ever been

"Amanda, I love you," he said

"Drake, I love you too,"

There really wasn't much else to say, they just stared at each other for a really long time, and finally Drake moved in to kiss her, and she leaned back as they kissed. Then he slid her jacket off, and they continued kissing passionately, when there was a loud knock on the cab back window.

"Excuse me!" they heard then another knock,

Drake rolled his eyes, and sighed, as he moved off of Amanda and into the front seat, and opened up the driver's door, "May I _help _you!" he said, sarcastically, then noticed it was a police officer, and quickly said, "Oh, excuse me, Officer,"

"This car is blocking the exit to this store,"

"Right, I'll move it right away,"

"Thank-you,"

Drake shut the driver's door, and climbed back into the back seat with Amanda, and she said, "As much as I want this, if it were meant to happen right now, we wouldn't have been interrupted,"

"As much as it pains me to says this, you're right," he said

"Thank-you," Amanda said

"For what?"

"Not forcing me into what we were about to do, even though I want to, just not after we were interrupted, I think it was a sign that it's too soon,"

"I would never force you into something like that, because one: I would know you truly didn't want to yet, and that it wouldn't be right, and two: I couldn't do that you, or anyone for that matter, because for one it's wrong, and I'm just not that kind of person,"

"That's good to know. My old boyfriend semi forced me, but I didn't want to tell him that I didn't want to, because I did, sort of, and I just went along with it,"

"Why?"

"Well, like I said, I wasn't really sure what I wanted, but he was, so…"

"You didn't _have _to do that you know,"

"You've never met Matt, he's a very intimidating person, and it's not like I was raped or anything. And that happened like four months ago, it's in the past, there's nothing I can do about it now,"

"I still can't believe someone would do that to you,"

"Look, I shouldn't have told you, there's nothing we can do,"

"All I'm saying is that-"

"AMANDA!" someone yelled from across the street

"Oh no," Amanda said horribly scared

"Who's that?" Drake said

"Matt," Amanda said in complete panic, "You _have _to get me out of here!"

"O.K., don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," Drake said, taking her hand as he stepped out of the cab.

"Amanda, I have done nothing but search for you for these past three weeks! Why did you leave! I can't believe you!" Matt said, then he grabbed Amanda and pulled her away from Drake

Amanda tried to jerk herself free, but Matt was a lot stronger than she was,

"Excuse me, let her go." Drake said

"Um, I don't think so," he said

"Look, she and I are involved, and I don't think you have any right to do what you're doing,"

"You know, why don't you just leave this to her and I, O.k.?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Drake said, pulling back his hand, and punching him in the face

Matt flung Amanda as hard as he could, and she landed on her butt on the ground,. She felt like she was going to explode from all the pain she felt right now. When she was sure Matt wasn't watching her, she jumped up, and ran into the coffee shop where she saw a police officer sitting in a chair close to the window.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Replies to reviews:

Be234therz: Yeah, I wanted her to have this kind of sad past, but she pretty much left that all behind when she met Drake! Yeah it does, ;) I'm going 2 write one that takes place after the first one I wrote. Yeah, it is, but… yeah Drake's like her perfect match, and he's so nice, so no that would never happen: ) There's 2 or 3 more chapters after this one, one of my shorter stories, lol

"Excuse me Sir?" Amanda said almost completely out of breath,

"Yes, ma'am?" the police officer answered.

"My boyfriend is in a fight with my ex-boyfriend, and it doesn't look like it'll end well!"

"Alright, is that them right there?" he asked pointing to Matt and Drake

"Yes,"

"O.K.," he said grabbing his baton, and following Amanda to them, "Excuse me!" he yelled at them

"Yes officer," Drake said

"Why are you beating each other up? And this woman appears to be injured herself, which one of you did this to her?" he asked sternly

"He did, officer," Drake said, pointing to Matt

"Is that true ma'am?" the officer said

"Yes sir," Amanda said

"Alright then, Sir, you're going to need to come with me," the officer said to Matt

"Don't think you can get away that easily! I **WILL **be back!" Matt said

"Can it, scum!" another officer said, who was pushing him into the police car, "Do you believe that? You gotta be _seriously _disturbed to hit a woman! Um-um, if my mama were here, she'd do some serious damage to you!" the officer continued

"Good thing she isn't, Prentice! We'd have to put her on trail for murder!" the first officer said then laughed

Drake smiled at Amanda and then hugged her, she laid her head on his shoulder, and just started crying, and not your average crying, she was sobbing, she was so happy she was safe, and not seriously hurt, and so was Drake, but she couldn't stop crying, she also felt nauseous.

"It's O.K., he can't hurt you anymore," Drake said, she didn't answer, she couldn't, she was crying too hard.

"Look, Amanda, he's in jail, and it's just you and I," Drake said

"You and me," she said, and smiled

"Right," he said with a laugh

"I want to be sure he'll never see me again," she said

"O.K…."

"I want to go to California,"

"Alright, let's go,"

"Oh, and my family lives there, and I can meet your family, and you can meet mine,"

"Great." he said, they jumped in his cab, and drove to the airport.

****

A/N: More soon! The next chapter's called "meet the parents" lol It's going 2 be long, so I'll start it tomorrow!

-Britannia


	4. Meet the parents: part 1

On the plane, Amanda and Drake were very tired, and it was almost dark, so they planed on sleeping the entire way there. Amanda's seat was the window seat, she was leaning on Drake instead of the window, because it appeared louder over there. It didn't bother Drake one bit though. She laid her head on his shoulder, and he laid his head on her head. He could smell her hair, it smelled nice, like Herbal Essences, Citrus Lift. He thought about what it would be like to meet Amanda's family, and what it would be like to marry her, he imagined the wedding, and the honeymoon, then he finally drifted off to sleep.

"Excuse me! Passengers, you must secure your seat belts, we're preparing to land," the stewardess announced over the intercom.

Drake shot up, and tapped Amanda, "Hey," he said gently, "Amanda," he said again

"Hm" she answered pretending she hadn't been sleeping

"We're landing,"

"Oh my goodness, already?" she said, she tightened her seat belt, and took Drake's hand, "Are you sure we're up to meeting each other's families?" Amanda asked

"Yes, of course," he said kissing her hand, "Why, are you afraid you parents won't like me?"

"No, actually, I'm afraid you won't like them,"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, you'll see…."

When they arrived at Amanda's parent's house, it was like walking into a palace, it was about three stories high, and was mostly brick. The inside was mostly glass looking, the floors were marble, and there were glass sculptures every where, and the walls were lined with paintings of, Amanda, her sister, Amanda's parents, and family portraits. Drake was so amazed by this house, he couldn't keep from saying, "Wow," a million times.

"Hi Amanda!" Amanda's mother, Carrie, said so happy to see her.

"Hey mom," she said hugging her mom, "Mom this is Drake,"

"Well, hello," she said, shaking his hand.

"Hello," he said

"Carrie! Did you receive word from Amand- Well hello dear!" Amanda's father, Mark said, running to hug her

"Hi dad," Amanda said, "This is Drake,"

"Well hello there," he said, shaking Drake's hand, "You are my daughter's, boyfriend, am I correct?" he said

"Yes, I am," Drake answered, "This is some place you got here," he said

"Yes, it is thank-you,"

"Hey mom, dad? Did you get any mail sent to me I hav- Hi there," Alyson, Amanda's sister, said, her sentence ended in a flirtatious tone.

"Hey, Aly, this is Drake, my _boy_friend," Amanda said

"Oh! God, I'm not an ass or anything. Hi, I'm Aly, this big mouth older sister," Alyson said, shaking Drake's hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said

"So Age, how've you been?" Aly asked hugging her sister

"Fine, ran out on a few people, met the guy of my dreams in a taxi, almost went all the way with him, when a police officer interrupts us, I tell him my whole sob story, then Matt comes after us, Drake beats him up, but not after he takes a whack at me, then I get thrown on the ground, run to a police officer, and he breaks them up, hauls Matt into custody, then, _then _I think it's best to leave the state, so here we are."

"Wow, did you almost go at it _in _the taxi?" Aly asked confused

"Well, using more appropriate terms, yes,"

"Real_ly_?" Aly said

"Yes, yes, can we _please _not discuss this in front of your parents," Drake said quietly

"Oh, right, we're going to continue this conversation in the _other_ room," Aly said, escorting Amanda and Drake into the other room.

Aly lead Amanda and Drake into the parlor, which was like another palace room, this one was more gold though, entire gold statues, gold trimmed throws lain on all the couches and chairs in the room, Aly perched herself on the arm of one of the couches, and said interested, "So are you guys like engaged or something?"

"Um, not yet…." Amanda said

"No, but I was hoping that someday…soon, we would be," Drake said, staring at the rug

"Really? Oh my God, Matt would've never married me, even we would've had children! I love you so much Drake," Amanda said

"I love you too," he dipped Amanda back, and they kissed, Aly was happy she made Amanda so happy, but she really wanted to hear more about what had happened to Amanda in Washington, but she could see she wasn't going to get an answer for a while.

****

A/N: Amanda meets Drake's family next! Review and tell me what u think!


	5. Meet the parents: part 2

****

Replies to reviews:

Be234therz: Yay, thank-you! I'm soooo massively glad you like it so much: ) Oh, I read this review, before I read that one, so it did: ) Anytime: )

Regards,

Britannia

O and A/N: In the last chapter where Amanda says, "Matt would've never married me, even we would've had children!" There was supposed to be an "if" right after even, lol I must have over looked that 1! Sorry,

Britannia

The next day, it was Amanda's turn to meet Drake's family. She was very excited to meet them, but Drake was afraid they would weird her out. Well, maybe his mom and dad wouldn't, but Josh, well, that was another story. He was guaranteed to do something weird, or annoying, that would freak anyone out, anyway, they walked up to Drake's house, it looked nothing like Amanda's, but it was nice none the less.

"What up brotha?" Josh greeted Drake the way he always had

"Hey," he said

"Who's this fine ray of suh-un-shine?" he asked eyeing Amanda

"This is my girlfriend, Amanda,"

"Hi," Amanda said

"Hi, sorry about that."

"Oh, it's o.k., I'm not offended or anything," she said nicely

"Yeah, but I am," Drake said

"Hey Drake!" His mom and dad said in unison

"Hi," he said going to hug them, "This is Amanda," he continued

"Hello," they both said

"Hi," Amanda said

They reached out shake her hand, but were distracted by the evil stare Drake was giving Josh

"Drake? Are you O.K.?" His mom asked

"Yeah, it's nothing," he said raising an eyebrow at Josh, "Or is it…"

"Boys…." Their mom said, "Or men…" she continued. "Look, we're going to have dinner at a very expensive restaurant, called Trovet's, in a nearly failed attempt to impress Amanda, because we know Josh'll never bring home any women, let alone any that are as rich and pretty as Amanda is, so can you please control yourselves!" She took in a deep breath and let it out, "Well then, let's get going, Josh, you'll go with Drake and Amanda, and maybe get to know each other better, and your father and I will go together," she walked briskly out of the room, and Amanda, Drake, Josh, and Mr. Nichols stood still with expressions of confusion on all four faces.

"STEVE!" Mrs. Parker-Nichols yelled from the garage.

Mr. Nichols hurried out of the room, and turned to Drake, Josh, and Amanda, and mouthed, "P.M.S." then ran to the garage.

Drake, Josh, and Amanda still remained in the same positions. After about ten minutes, Josh finally said, "So, who's car are we takin'?" Drake and Amanda sighed heavily, and then Drake said, "Amanda's,"

"Hm?" Amanda said

"We drove yours here, so we might as well drive it there,"

"My Lamborghini? My baby?" she said, following Drake out the front door.

"Yes,"

"But-"

"Look, would you rather take that, or Josh's?" He pointed to Josh's old, disgusting looking Buick which had to have been made in the seventies, it had miss-matched pieces on it, some was gold, and others were red, and white. The headliner hung low, about to the seat's headrest, and the front of car's hood, was bent up in the center, like it had been crashed into to something. And there was no way in H. E. double hockey sticks that Amanda was riding in _that. _So she was going to have to risk something happening to her Lamborghini.

"Um, no _that's _o.k., we'll take my car." she said

"Let me drive," Drake said holding out his hand for the keys.

"Uh…" Amanda said fondling her keys,

"Look Babe, I see why you're uncomfortable about lettin' someone else drive your awesome car, but Drake'll take care of it," Josh said, touching Amanda's shoulder affectionately

Amanda looked at his hand on her shoulder, and then swiftly handed Drake the keys, and then said, "Um, alright…"

"You can your hand off her now," Drake said

"Right," he said, his hand flew off her shoulder, and into his pocket. He liked her already, he wanted to marry her, instead of Drake marrying her, he hoped she see he loved her more, but he didn't think that would happen, he was imagining what Amanda would look like on their wedding day…then on their honeymoon…

"Josh!" Drake said standing in front of Amanda, as if he _knew _what Josh was doing.

"Yeah," he answered casually.

"You can drive," he said tossing him the keys, there was no way he was going to be in the back seat imagining things about Amanda, so Drake would sit in the back with her.

When they got in Drake put his arm around Amanda, and she laced fingers with his hand. Josh watched them resentfully in the review mirror. Drake was constantly kissing Amanda, as if flaunting to Josh that he was her boyfriend, and not him.

Then Drake whispered something to Amanda, which sounded more like mumbling, than whispering, and Amanda laughed, then she hit Drake in the arm playfully, then said, "You wish!" then laughed again, this time, so did Drake. Josh was still watching then he contemplated, _'What did he say?' What possible questions exist that the answer could be 'you wish'' _He didn't stop wondering until they stopped at the restaurant, he handed the spare key to the valet, and then opened the door for Amanda and Drake.

"Thank-you," she said, as she tossed her sash around her neck, and pulled her hair our from under it.

"Anytime," he said

She smiled at him, then she and Drake held hands as they walked ahead into the restaurant.

Dinner went by very quickly for Drake, Amanda, Mrs. Parker-Nichols, and Steve Nichols, but for Josh it seemed like an eternity, he had to watch Drake and Amanda talk to each other, Drake would constantly move pieces of her hair out of the way, so she could see her face from the side better, and everyone was talking and laughing, all except Josh. He sat there silently with his elbows rested on the table, and his hands folded, and he had his head balanced on his hands. No one noticed he wasn't speaking the entire time, they were all too busy taking with Amanda, he almost didn't notice no one noticed because he was too busy staring at Amanda the entire time, he loved to stare at her, she had to be the prettiest woman alive, and he couldn't stand the fact that she was Drake's girlfriend. All their lives Drake had gotten all the women, and they were all attractive, Josh, however, had no one. As they exited the restaurant, Josh, still, remained silent, all the way to the car, getting into the car, and all the way home.

When they reached the house he went in, you guessed it, silently, and went upstairs to his room**. (A/N: Drake and Josh's old room)**

When Drake and Amanda came in, Drake helped her with her coat, and they just stood in the doorway.

"So…" Drake said

"So…" Amanda said

"Josh was _really _quiet at dinner."

"Yeah, I noticed, I wonder why…."

"I think he might've been sick, Josh _never _says absolutely nothing."

"Maybe,"

Drake pulled Amanda in to kiss him. Josh was about to come down the stairs and tell Drake, but when he saw them, he turned around and went back up.

__

"You can't tell him, look at how much he loves her. Not to mention, he'll probably kill you," he thought, as he closed the door behind him. _"Hm…at least you're o.k. until they…." _he shuddered, _"What if they already have…." _he shuddered again, How could he find out? Who could he ask? He was about to leave the room again, but he decided not to, he just laid down on the couch in his room, and fell asleep.

Drake and Amanda were now in the guest room, Drake was sitting on the bed and Amanda was re-brushing her hair.

"Hey, Amanda…" Drake said

"Yeah?" she answered sitting next to him on the bed

"I think…I think…" he started

"What?" she asked

He sighed softly, and then kissed her, she leaned forward and turned the lamp off, Drake slowly unbuttoned her blouse to reveal her bra, then they stared at each other, and kissed again.

****

(A/N: O.K., I think you all know where this is going…and I don't write stories with "that" in them, because that's just not me, and it's not rated M, so just pretend through this, it zooms out and all you see is a candle in the main shot (like a movie) and there's a time lapse, and then the candle goes out. And that's where this picks up…)

Drake and Amanda were sleeping soundly, Amanda's head was on Drake's chest, and he had his arm around her. The whole house was still until there was a loud banging on the door.

Amanda and Drake both shot up like rockets when they heard it.

"Oh my _God,_" Amanda said, "What if everyone heard us?" Amanda whispered in a panic

"Well, to be as un-reassuring as possible, these walls, and floorboards are pretty thin…" Drake said

"Oh my God," Amanda said under her breath, putting her head in her hand

"Well, you and I are adults, and are soon to be engaged, so there's really nothing they can say…"

"But it's _their _house!"

"True…"

"What are we going to do! This is SO embarrassing!"

"Look, let's _hope _they didn't hear us,"

"What are the chances of _that_!"

"Not good,"

Amanda groaned, and then there was another loud bang

"Um, should I get that?" Drake said

"Hold on," Amanda rearranged the sheet so she was wrapped in it, and it looked like a pale yellow strapless dress., "O.K. we're good, open it,"

Drake nodded, and slipped his pants on as he headed for the door.

"Ye-es," he said as he opened the door.

"Hey Drake," Josh said

"Hi…" Drake answered very confused

Josh took one look at Amanda, in the pale yellow gown, and knew what was going on. Even though it was difficult to see, because it was dark, but the moonlight that came streaming in from the window provided enough light to illuminate the room.

"Oh…." he said

"Yeah…" Drake said, turning to look at Amanda who was trying to cover herself more with the comforter, but it wasn't helping.

"Well, I guess what I came here to tell you is….not important,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Good luck man," he said tapping Drake's shoulder and smiling.

"Thanks," Drake said

Then he turned to leave, and Drake shut the door.

He laid down next to Amanda, and shortly after, they fell asleep again.

The next day, Drake awoke to the sound of the shower. He sat up, and looked around the room, with the sunlight streaming in, and the steam coming into the room from the bathroom, he thought it looked like a picture, like it should be a painting called, 'Perfect Morning,' he considered that for a few minutes, then the shower went off, a hand reached out and grabbed the towel on the shower door handle, and then Amanda stepped out, even though she was wearing a towel, Drake couldn't stop staring.

She shook her wet hair back and forth, and Drake seemed to see it in slow motion with the beginning of 'Hot in Herre' by Nelly playing.

__

Hot in

So hot it here

So hot in

"What?" she finally said, when she noticed him staring

The song stopped in his head like a record when you stop it to quickly, "Um, nothing, you just look really beautiful."

"Well duh, I'm only wearing a towel." she laughed, and so did he, then someone knocked on the door again.

"Am I _ever_ fully clothed when someone wants to talk to us?" Amanda said, shaking her head

"I guess not," Drake said with a laugh

He went to the door and opened it.

"Hello," he said

"Hey Drake." his mom said

"Hey,"

"Can I talk to you in the hallway," she whispered

"Uh sure,"

Drake followed her out into the hallway and shut the door quietly behind him, "What is it?" he asked

"Um, I heard the two of you last night, and I was wondering, are you two planning on getting married?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I….I wasn't sure, and it sounded like you two were really-

"Mom! Can we not discuss this right now?"

"Right, of course, you don't want your mother knowing what you two do behind closed doors,"

"No, not really,"

"Right, pretend I never said anything,"

"Believe me, I'll try," he said running back into the room

"Drake?" Amanda said

"Yeah,"

"Oh there you are. We'd you go?"

"Oh my mom wanted to talk to me,"

"Really? About wh-" Amanda gasped, "She heard, Oh my God she heard, I do not believe this, my future mother in law heard us. I'm am so mortified right now…." Amanda said, sitting on the bed, "What does she think of me now? Oh my God, she must think I am the worst person ever,"

"No, she doesn't think that, trust me you do not want to know what she thinks." Drake said, holding Amanda

"About me?"

"No, about what she heard,"

__

Knock, knock.

"Good _God!_" Drake said, he ran to the door, threw it open and said, "What?"

"Hi," Drake's dad said

"Hi," he answered

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, _why_ not?", he was about to close the door behind them, when he turned to Amanda, and said, "Excuse us,"

"Um-hm," Amanda nodded and smiled

Drake shut the door and crossed his arms, "Yes?" he said

"I head some things last night…"

"Oh Lord…" Drake mumbled

"Yeah, and your mother seemed upset about it, but I think that it's a good thing,"

Drake shut his eyes and then opened them, "_What?"_

"Yes, I think that-, I think I should also tell Amanda this," he pushed the door open, and walked back in, "I think that what I heard is good for you two, I really have a good feeling that you two'll make a good couple."

"Please, _please _tell me you didn't conclude that from what you heard last night," Amanda said folding her hands like she was praying what she had just said wasn't true

"No, I did."

Amanda smacked her forehead with her hand, and left it there.

"Dad, really, can we not talk about this now?"

"Right, of course. See you downstairs,"

Drake slammed the door as he left and turned to Amanda wide eyed

"I really think I won't be able to look at your dad _ever, _again."

"I'm with ya on that one." he said

****

A/N: TAFN! A long chapter this time, I wanted to write this before the new week starts, and I have to be buried under another homework pile, lol

Regards,

Britannia


	6. Chapter 6

**Replies to reviews:**

**JamiePaige01: Thank-you! Here's my next chapter!**

**Be234therz: Thank-you, I absolutely _despise _homework! In this new school year, I have: A science teacher that is so incredibly stupid, he also laughs a tad to himself when I say his name, see his name is Mr. Ellinsberg, but since I have an accent, it sounds like Ellinsbuh-g. _shakes head, _I also hate my Language Arts teacher, I totally loved my teacher last year she was the best teacher ever, and this new one….My lord, she's SO annoying. We read this bizarre short story called "The Landlady" the other day, and it had a ton of British terms in it, and she made me stand in front of the class and define all of them, AND use them in a sentence, one of them was the word "dotty" which is another one of our ways to say crazy, and I wanted to say, "Mrs. Murray is as dotty as they come," but I didn't. LOL Anyway, when you like the work, homework is better, but if you and total NIGHTMARE! LOL Anyway, thank-you. That's so nice, that made my day! I'm so happy it's your favorite story ever! Oh yes, my three favorite "Friends" episodes to watch (I have them on DVD) are The 1 where Rachel is late, The 1 where Rachel has a baby, and The 1 where no 1 proposes, and when Monica and Chandler where in the janitor's closet, and her dad saw, Most hilarious episodes ever! Anyway, I wanted to make it a tad like that, but I altered it a lot, LOL The PMS part actually happened to me a few days ago, I was at my best friend's house and her mom flipped out like that, and then yelled her dad's name, and it scared us, and then he did that, and I about died laughing, so I had to use that! Thank-you soo much! I agree, LOL That idea, I can not remember where it came from. I wrote this story for a LA assignment, and Drake's name was Gehosseffer (Gee-hoss-eh-fer) That's one of my Grandfather's names, lol anyway, and her name was Jennifer, and Drake was a spy, and Amanda er Jen, fell off a building because of a ninja, and went into a coma, so Drake was all upset, then she came out of the coma and all was happy, lol I really wish I could remember where that came from though….. Thank-you!**

**Regards,**

**Britannia **

Amanda and Drake didn't say much after that. Amanda went to get dressed, and so did Drake. The room stayed silent.

Before they knew it, it was time to leave. They had to go house hunting, they for sure weren't going back to Washington, so they had to buy a house, preferably an apartment, there in San Diego. The two didn't speak as they drove to an open house in Downtown, Drake wasn't too fond of downtown, it wasn't a very high class place to live, well, parts of it weren't. When they stopped in front of the apartments, the building had to be the nicest thing Drake had seen since Amanda's house.

"Wow," Amanda said

"You live in the palace house, and _you _say wow?" Drake said

"Yeah…." she answered

He shook his head and laughed, then he took Amanda's hand, and they walked into the apartment building.

It was even more impressive inside, it looked almost exactly like Amanda's house, with the marble floors, and the glass everywhere, but this place also had chandeliers everywhere. Drake immediately knew he wanted to live here.

**A/N: I know, short chapter, but I wanted to update and I want this next chapter 2 be long, so that'll come soon!**

**Britannia **


	7. Chapter 7

**Replies to reviews:**

**Be234therz: No problem:D Yeah, I so couldn't deprive the person who's favorite story this is, of a long chapter! So this one will be long. Yay! You're welcome, I like telling people about myself, so when I get an opportunity, I always like to use it, LOL Yes, I am quite sorry myself. LOL My school is home to the most bizarre teachers in the US, although not my last year's Language Arts teacher! Teacher's can be crazy, and not always in a good way! You're welcome, and I tried to update as quickly as possible: ) **

**Regards,**

**Britannia**

**A/N: Oh! I also put my Granddad in this story, he's the real estate agent, because that what he did before he retired, and after he was in the war. Plus, he's visiting, and turning seventy four, so I wanted to add him to the story: ) Also, he has an accent like Daphne's brother from Frasier, Simon, and he doesn't pronounce H's. So for example if he's saying Hello, he'll say it like it doesn't have an H, or his name is Henry, again, says it like it doesn't have an H, so I didn't misspell all the words that begin with H, that's just how it would look written, LOL**

**---Britannia**

"Ello, Ello," The real estate agent said, nearly scaring Drake and Amanda to death, he also had a very heavy British accent, so he was very difficult to understand

"Hello," Amanda said, shaking his hand

"I'm Drake Parker, and this is Amanda Michalka," Drake said

"Enry Eitwards, **(A/N: My Granddad!) **pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said, **(A/N: his accent sounds like Daphne's brother Simon's from Frasier, if anyone knows what I'm talking about.)**

"Your name's _H_enry right?"

"Yes,"

"Alright."

"Ignore him, we'd like to see the house that's open." Amanda said

"Grand, right this way," Henry said

Amanda and Drake followed Henry into the elevator, up about five stories, and into the apartment for sale.

It had to be the most beautiful living space Drake AND Amanda had ever seen.

"So…what's this place selling for?" Drake asked casually

"Million four," he answered

Drake's mouth dropped, and Amanda didn't seem surprised. They talked to the real estate agent for a really long time before finally leaving. They had a good feeling about the apartment.

While walking down the street, Amanda had a lot she was thinking about, but Drake had the most thought of anyone in the entire city, he wanted to ask Amanda to marry him, but he didn't know how do go about it, or when. He thought Amanda suspected, because of the way she looked at him, she kept catching his glances, and he had to look away, as they made it further down the street he had finally figured out half of his thoughts, which weren't about marrying Amanda, when she gasped, and went all gah-gah over something in the window at Talbot's.

"Ohmygod!" she said, staring at this jacket in the window, "I would look so fabulous in that,"

"You look fabulous in anything," Drake said

"Awwwah," she said, then she pressed her face against the glass.

"What are you doing?"

"Imagining myself in that jacket,"

"Why….?"

"Because….."

"It's just a jacket…."

"I'm aware of that."

"Hello!" Josh jumped out from inside the store scaring Drake and Amanda to death

"GEEZ!" Drake said, holding his heart

"Josh!"

"Sorry, I could _not _resist! So what are you doin' here?"

"Amanda's in love with that jacket,"

"Ew, are you serious?"

"Yeah…" Amanda said annoyed

"Oh, I mean, it would look lovely on you…" Josh said, then laughed nervously

**A/N: O.K., a tad short, I am SO sorry, but longer than the last one, and it's bedtime, but I promise I will update tomorrow or most likely later tonight, because I know people will kill me! LOL**

**Britannia**


	8. Chapter 8

Amanda smiled sarcastically, rolled her eyes, then continued to stare in window.

Drake jerked his head to the right, signaling Josh to step aside so they could talk privately, but Josh wasn't catching on, and was staring at him confused. "Drake is there something wrong with your neck?" he asked

"No, just get over here!" he said. Josh shrugged, and stepped toward the edge of the sidewalk.

"What is it?"

"Um…well, I…"

"What?"

"Want to ask Amanda to marry me,"

"That's great!"

"And I need you to help me."

"How?"

"I need suggestions,"

"OPRAH!"

"What?"

"Oprah, have Oprah propose to her!"

"NO!"

"Yes, it's perfect, Amanda watches Oprah, not to mention….if you meet her, she'll want to marry me!"

"Amanda?"

"No. Oprah!"

"Oh…well, whatever gets us married,"

"You have to call her though."

"Why….?"

"Because if I call and say, 'Hey, my brother wants you to ask his girlfriend to marry him on TV, by the way he's marrying Amanda Michalka,' You have to do it,"

"Why, again?"  
"Because you can say, 'Please ask my girlfriend to marry me on TV, my fiancée is Amanda Michalka!'"

"O.K….."

"Just do it,"

"Do what?"

Josh sighed, then said, "Find Oprah! She will solve all problems."

Drake shook his head, and then pulled Amanda into Talbot's, and as she was buying the jacket, Drake ran to the back and used a pay phone, and called a friend, who knew Oprah's agent, and he arranged for him to meet with Oprah, for once, Josh had a good idea.

"Hey were did you go?" Amanda asked, holding her Talbot's bag close to her

"Um, I had to make a call."

"Oh,"

Amanda was without a doubt bothered by the fact Drake didn't tell her who he had called, but she wasn't going to blow up about it….yet.

**A/N: Kind of short, and a bit of Oprah redundancy, but when she does get involved, it'll be cute, I promise, LOL Long chapter coming soon, but I want to update my POTF ff before I have 2 sign off..**

**Regards,**

**Britannia**


	9. Chapter 9

**Be234therz: Thanks-ya! LOL Yes, Oprah, I loved the, "She's an inspiration!" so I had to have her in this story, LOL Well, this is the one downfall to writing prequels second, they're married in "If I didn't have you" so obviously she says yes, LOL but I guess, it could have happened at another time….hm…LOL**

**X and O,**

**Britannia**

He was running down the street, and Amanda was trying to keep up with him, but eventually gave up, and just walked. When they finally got back to Drake's parent's house, he left Amanda there, who did not want to be there without him, but didn't have much of another choice. Then Drake rushed back to Talbot's, and took Josh to the NBC station in Downtown San Diego.

"What are we doing here?" Josh asked

"Oprah!" Drake said, imitating the way Josh says Oprah.

"Seriously? Oprah is in there! No way!"

"Yes,"

"Oh my God, my prayers have finally been answered!" Josh said, he folded his hands, and looked to the sky, "Thank-you," he said.

"Look, we're here to get her to propose to Amanda for me, not for you to be all," -he made a really stupid face and started flapping his hands around- "Oprah! Oh my GOD I love you! Marry me!" then Josh stared at him and finally said, "I do _not _sound like that!"

Drake sighed, and they got out of his car, and walked inside the building. There weren't many people on the first floor, but the tenth floor was a different story, there were news casters, camera men, directors, paparazzi, and of course, Oprah. When Josh saw her, he started flapping his hands, and was talking in a high squeaky voice, "Oprah! Oh my Goodness, it's Oprah!"

"Yes, Josh. Now, control yourself!"

"I'm sorry," Josh said

"Ah, Ms. Winfrey," Drake said, using a 'posh' accent

"Well, hello, Mr. Parker," Oprah said shaking his hand, "And you are….?" she said to Josh

"J-J-J-Josh," he said

"Well, hello Josh," Oprah said, shaking his hand

Josh looked at his hand, and then fainted.

"Well…I wanted to talk to you about you possible proposing to my wife on your show…"

"Oh, yes, Michael told me, I would love to do that, I don't think it's ever been done before,"

"Great, blazing trails, I like to do that,"

"I do also. So what exactly do you want said?" she asked

Drake told her what he had planned to say, and she had someone taking notes, then, when he finished telling her, they left the studio, and he was so happy about this.

----------

One week later:

"Amanda!" Drake called

"What?" she answered

"Oprah's on," he said,

"Oh yay!" Amanda said, joining Drake, Mrs. Nichols, Mr. Nichols, and Josh on their couch.

**(On the TV)**

_Applause_

"Hello, I'm Oprah Winfrey, and we have a very special show today, our long time viewer Drake Parker, has something very special he wants to ask his girlfriend, Amanda Joy Michalka."

Amanda gasped, as she looked at Drake, then back at Oprah on the TV.

"I met with Drake a few days ago, and he told me he wanted the perfect way for this question to be asked, so he wanted me to help him out a bit, Drake."

Drake came running onstage, and sat next to Oprah, with his guitar, and started strumming on his guitar, and singing his song, Lost a Lover.

"_Lost a lover _

_Gained a friend _

_I can't afford all the love that I spend _

_You said you'd wait for me _

_But there's no commitment I see _

_Can't you see I'm in love with you _

_Can't you see there's so much I do _

_You keep my head spinning around _

_It's hard to keep my feet on the ground _

_Talk to you in metaphor _

_I know the end babe _

_I've been there before _

_Oh how I want to be your friend _

_But I don't want this love to end _

_Can't you see I'm in love with you _

_Can't you see there's so much I do _

_You keep my head spinning around _

_It's hard to keep my feet on the ground _

_Can't you see I'm in love with you _

_Can't you see there's so much I do _

_You keep my head spinning around _

_It's hard to keep my feet on the ground _

_Thought our love would go on and on _

_Now I can't believe you're gone _

_Like the heavens have no end _

_Why can't I have your love again _

_Can't you see I'm in love with you _

_Can't you see there's so much I do _

_You keep my head spinning around _

_It's hard to keep my feet on the ground"_

Oprah clapped, and so did the audience, then Oprah and Drake said together, "Amanda will you marry me?" Well, Oprah said, "will you marry him."

------

**In their living room:**

Drake got down on one knee, and took Amanda's hand, Amanda was very excited, and shocked at the same time, then Drake said "Amanda, you make me happier than I have ever been, my life has new meaning and happiness because you're in it, and it could only get better if you were my wife, will you marry me?"

Amanda was starting to cry (happy tears of course!) then she smiled, and said, "Yes,"

Then he put the ring on, and they hugged, and kissed. Then the whole room was filled with 'awwah' and crying, (again, happy tears.) Josh was dancing, then he said, "I think I should be the entertainment at your wedding." No one was sure if he was serious, so no one said anything.

**A/N: Wow, interesting chapter, their wedding will be in this story, then there will also be how Amanda gets her job, so the next chapter'll come very soon!**

**Regards,**

**Britannia**


	10. Chapter 10

**be234therz: Thanks! it's been an eternity since I updated this, so I have to update, because I know you and all the other fans of this sotry'll kill me, lol jk jk jk. LOL Quite a few funny things happen in this chapter as well as a few sad ones, but don't worry, they're resolved, and that's why it's my favorite so far! LOL Hope you like it!**

**Regards,**

**Britannia**

After his dance was finished, his dad clapped, so they all did, then he bowed, and Drake quickly took Amanda's hand, and said, "We're going to head up to bed," as he was nearly pulling her out of the room, their mom made a 'oh-the-after-proposal-_celebration_-I-see,' face, then Drake quickly said, "No, no, no, after the reaction we got from everyone the last time, _that _can wait," he said

Amanda covered her face with her hand in embarrassment. "You know, I'm just gonna stop talking," he said turning, and pulling her up the stairs.

When they got to the guest room, Drake shut the door, and leaned against it, Amanda flopped down on the bed, and stared at her left hand.

"I took one look at that, and I said to myself, 'That's Amanda's ring,'" then he smiled, as he took off his shoes.

"I love it, and I love you," she said, he leaned back and kissed her.

After they had changed into their sleepwear **(A/N: I'm SO proper! Sorry, it comes with the British territory, lol) **They sat up next to each other in the guest room bed, Amanda was listing everything they'd need to look over for the wedding, and Drake was _tap-tapping _numbers into an adding machine.

"O.K. caterer, band, church, minister, guest list," Amanda was listing these all off very quickly, and Drake was trying very hard to _tap-tap _as fast as she was talking, but he couldn't. "O.K., Amanda," he said frustrated.

"What?" she answered also frustrated

"We're making this a bigger deal than it is,"  
"Really?" she answered, although it did _not _sound like it was a question.

"Yes, I mean, we can take care of this…….later."

"O.K., fine," she said., setting her lists on the nightstand, next to her.

_Knock, knock_

Amanda looked down, "Oh would ya look at that? I'm actually fully clothed this time," then she smiled, as if proud of herself, and Drake half shook his head, then said, "Come in,"

The door opened widely and it was Josh, he had a stack of neatly folded bath towels in his arms.

"Towel call," he said in his usual upbeat tone.

"Thanks Josh," Amanda said flatly

"So A-man, you seem kinda…steamed, at who?"

"Whom. And I'm not upset with anyone," she answered

"Yes you are," Drake said

Amanda shot Drake an evil look, and he quickly looked at Josh, "She's mad at me,"  
"Oh, 'cause you told her you've been married before," he said

"N_o,_" Drake said quickly

"What!" Amanda said

"Yeah, he was married to this girl from Yoodonia," Josh said

"Oh, Yooudonia! Wait, where _is _Yoodonia?" Amanda said

"That's not important, because I didn't know I was marrying her,"

"What? Did you have one too many, and marry her in Vegas?"

"No, it was this whole 'Yoodonian friendship ceremony' and I involuntarily married her, not a big deal,"

"Really? What was this Yoodonian babe's name?"

"Yooka, my E-pal," Josh answered for him, "And he wanted her to be his girlfriend, in fact he was trying to scam on her while I was trying to show her America!"

"Josh, you can go now," Drake said casually

"He even made sure she didn't see "Ickglachma! The _only _film, the _ONLY _film ever made in Yoodonia!"

"Um, Josh, get out," Drake said again

"And, AND he bought her swimwear at _teeny _bikini!"

"Get out Josh, get out!" Drake semi-shouted, throwing a candle at the door just as he closed it.

Amanda stared at him like his marbles had just been dumped _all _over the floor, when she said,

"Teeny bikini?" then she shook her head, like 'men'. And continued to look over her wedding lists.

The next day, Amanda had sort of ignored Drake for most of the morning, actually more or less

Stayed out of his way. By dinner that night, they still hadn't spoken, and the table was silent. The only

Sounds heard were the _clink-clink _of silverware against plates. After about ninety minutes of non-stop

_Clink-clinking _Josh blurted out, "I'm sorry I told A-man you were married before,"

"A-man?" Audrey (Drake and Josh's mom) said

"A-man-da," Josh said

"O_H,_" she answered

"Josh! You told her he was married before? What _is _your problem?" Walter (their dad) said

"Well, I thought she knew! And I may have let it slip that he took her to Teeny Bikini,"

Walter slapped his forehead with his hand, "Are you trying to kill him here?"

"No,"

"Look, guys, can we not discuss this, please," Drake said, "It might be making Amanda uncomfortable,"

"No, it's not," she answered stabbing hard at a piece of lettuce and making everyone jump.

"Well," Audrey started, "Yooka and your relationship had nothing to do with personality, just physical

right?"

Amanda dropped her fork on the plate and the _clink _was so loud everyone jumped again,

"MOM!" Drake started, "Now is _not _the time to joke about this!" he said whispering loudly.

Amanda stood up, and said, "If no one minds, I would like to be excused, I need to think,"

"Sure dear, go right ahead," Audrey said.

Amanda smiled at her, and turned to go, Drake turned to watch her go up the stairs, then he stared at his

Mom, like, '_WHAT _were you thinking!' Then she mouthed, "I'm sorry," and shrugged.

---------

In the guest room, Amanda shut the door behind her, and sat on the bed with her legs crossed, and

She held one of the pillows, and started to cry. She didn't want to cry, after all this wasn't a big deal, stuff

Like this happened to her on a regular basis. She glanced at the clock, and a silver picture frame next to it

Caught her eye. It was a picture of her and Drake, it was taken the night she had first met Drake's family.

She picked up the picture and held it. She stared at it, and told herself repeatedly not to run out on

This one, she set the picture back down, and turned on the radio on the clock, and sure enough, 'Rainy Days

And Mondays was playing, she quietly sang part of the song:

_Rainy days and Mondays always get me down _

_What I've got they used to call the blues _

_Nothing is really wrong _

_Feeling like I don't belong _

_Walking around some kind of lonely clown _

_Rainy days and Mondays always get me down _

But singing it was making her cry more, so she stopped and turned off the radio. She leaned her head back, and continued to cry. She sniffed very quietly, then she heard a knock on the door. She immediately straightened up, dried her eyes, and walked swiftly to the door.

She opened it, and there stood Drake.

"Even though I was married to someone else for about three seconds, you know no one in the world means more to me, than you do."

Amanda stared at him, decided on what to say, then finally she let out a sigh and said, "I overreacted, I can't believe I didn't know if you wanted to be married, you would've stayed married, or at least have known what kind of ceremony you were participating in." she said

"Exactly, and when I marry you, I know I'll never let that end," he said, pulling her toward him until their lips met in a kiss that was filled with every emotion each one of them was feeling at that moment.

**(A/N: _And _you know what happens next. O.K., well, this chapter ending was a little cliff hanger-y. But, more soon, I won't abandon it again, but I have to watch SVU with Raquel Castro Guest Starring, so I'm going to have to leave you hanging, lol**

**More soon,**

**Britannia**


	11. Chapter 11

**Be234therz: lol, You're welcome! Thanks! I liked the ending, and 'Get out, Josh, get out!' LOL I will, I've been sick, and haven't done anything, but I read ur xanga comment, and felt bad, and said to myself, "That's it, you update all of those stories you've taken on, and you do it now!" LOL so I finally did:D Oh, thanks, yeah, Law and order SVU, lol It's been forever since she's been on a TV show or movie, so I had to see it, I don't really care for SVU much, a little 2 risqué for my taste, but the one with her on it was interesting, lol. I knew that, she called herself conehead, so said Rachel, or conehead lol, I love the name Rachel, lol I want to change my name to that sometimes, even since I saw friends for the first time, that became my favorite name, lol sounds funny, my friend Lizzie can balance books on her head and walk she took like etiquette classes when she was really young, lol, so she likes to try that with basketballs, at p.e., and it never works, but it's funny to watch! LOL **

**JamiePaige101: Thank-you!**

The next morning, Drake awoke alone. Drake looked around the seriously messed up room for signs of Amanda, but none, just the clothes she had had on the day before strew about the room. Then he noticed a note sitting on his night stand. In Amanda's pretty hand writing it read:

_Drake, _

_I would have loved to have stayed and discussed where **we** are and last night, but I have to find a job here, and I think I found the one for me, wish me luck!_

_Love always,_

_Amanda _

Drake smiled, he loved how she always knew how to answer what he was going to ask, before he had even asked it. He jumped up from the almost torn apart bed, and looked at it, "_Wow," _he thought.

After he got dressed, he had to try and fix the bedroom, if anyone had walked in, they'd think they'd been robbed. It took him about fifteen minutes to fix it, but he was happy with the result. When he got downstairs, Megan stared at him, and then held up her napkin, so it covered the left side of her face, so she couldn't see Drake, and said, "I can't do it, I can't look at him,"

Then Josh snickered, and said, "Way to go,"

Then his mom and dad exchanged glances, and then Audrey said, "That's enough," then she looked at Megan, "And put your napkin down!" Megan didn't want to, but she did.

Then there was a jingling sound from outside, and then the door opened, and Amanda, who was wearing a black pants suit, and shiny black pumps, stood in the doorway, "Hey," she said cheerfully.

_Clunk, clunk, clunk, _**(A/N: you know the sound high heels make on hardwood? That's what the _clunk_ing is supposed to sound like, lol) **Amanda walked to the table, and Megan's napkin returned to where it had been before.

Everyone stared at her uneasily, and she began to get confused, and shot Drake a 'What-the-heck-is-going-on?-why-are-they-looking-at-me-like-that?' glance, and he cleared his throat, and said, "Um, hi, did you get the job?"

"Um, I'll tell you in a second, what's going on here?" she said

"Uh…well…."Drake looked at his mom, then at his dad, then at Josh, who was snickering 'til the cows came home, then said, "Can I, _talk _to you for a second?"

"Please do," she said, as he hastily pulled her out of the dining room and up the stairs.

He shut the door to the guest room behind him, and he sat next to her on the bed.

"O.K., well, my whole family, they…well…remember what I told you about the walls in this place?"  
Amanda's eyes got so wide, they might've fallen from her head, "_NO_!" She said, "No, no, no, no, NO!"

"I really wish we lived elsewhere right now," he said

Amanda had stood up, and was now pacing back and forth, with her hand on her forehead, "This is so embarrassing! Why does this keep happening to me? Have I done something horrible to deserve this? I don't understand, does this house have ANY insulation! Or where they all leaning against the wall listening?"

"Amanda, something tells me that we have no insulation,"  
"Great, that's just great."

"So, did you get the job?"

"Oh, yeah."

"You did!"

"Yeah," she said

"That's great!" Drake hugged Amanda, then spun her around, "Wait, what exactly _is _the job?"

Amanda shook her head, then said, "I work in marketing at Calvin Klein,"

"That's amazing. Have you heard from that Non-H using fellow?"

"Who?"

Drake cleared his throat, then using a fake British accent (**A/N: like my** **Granddad's, lol)**, "(H)Ello, I'm the realator that's selling you this fabulous apartment,"

"Oh, him, no not yet,"

**A/N: TAFN! Bedtime, lol**

**Regards,**

**Britannia **


	12. Chapter 12

Drake watched Amanda pace the floor endlessly, before he finally said, "Amanda, please stop pacing, you're going to ware a hole in the floor," Then he grabbed Amanda's waist, and sat her on the bed next to him, "I think that we need to go out,"

"Out? Where?" she answered

"I don't know, dancing."

"Dancing? You want to take me, dancing?"

"Yes…."

"Great! I have to change." she jumped up, and ran to the closet, and began throwing clothes out on the bed, until she finally found what she wanted to wear, a black spaghetti strap dress, and of course, dancing shoes.

Drake went to change also, and returned in pin-stripe pants, and a pin-stripe suit jacket, a shirt that had a bunch of bright colors on it, and a matching scarf the he had sticking out of the jacket pocket.

"Snaz-zy." Amanda said when she saw Drake.

"Sex-y." he replied, she blushed, and giggled to herself, "Why thank-you," she continued, fastening her earring.

"So, are you ready?"

"Yep,"

The club they went to was very calm, not anything like she had imagined. And absolutely no one was dancing. The speakers were blasting some techno sounding music with no words, and Amanda and Drake went and leaned against the bar.

The bar tender did a double take and said, "Hey, can I get you anything?"

"Oh, no, thank-you," Amanda answered quickly

"You?" he asked Drake

"Uh, no thanks,"

The bar tender lost interest and went to help some other people. The techno song stopped and Amanda's favorite song came on, 'Go on, and leave me breathless,' by the legendary, Shania Twain. And she flew off the bar stool, and grabbed Drake's wrist, "Dance with me, I love this song!" The dance floor looked identical to the one in 'Saturday Night Fever', so Amanda wanted to dance on it even more, and Drake felt a little stupid being the only one dancing, but once Amanda started dancing (much like she was on The totally sweet new years eve, right after she talked in the 'express yourself' booth, lol) Drake finally forgot about being the only people dancing and just got lost in the music with Amanda.

When Drake and Amanda were standing together, her in front of him, and swaying their waists in unison, they were starting to attract attention, and a few others started dancing, but they were still lost in the music, lost in being together.

When the song finished, they sat back down on the bar stools and watched everyone else dance to 'Beverly Hills'. When that song finished, another song Amanda loved, LA Woman, by the legendary Doors, they immediately flew to the dance floor again. After about six more songs, one of Amanda and her sister's songs came on, 'Slow Down', she shrieked when she heard it, and pulled Drake back on the dance floor.

When that song was over, they thought they should head home. When they got to the car, Amanda was very tired. She fell asleep in the car, and Drake glanced over at her, and smiled. He turned the radio on very low, as Michael Bolton serenaded them with, 'How am I supposed to live without you,'

**A/N: O.K., that was a little short, but another one coming soon, You'll hear wedding bells, VERY soon!**

**Happy New Year!**

**--Britannia**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: O.K., I was on an updating spree for a while there, and then a bunch of personal stuff happened, and I was very sad for a few days and so…yeah I won't go into to detail and bore you all to death, so here's the next chapter, I think only a few more and this story is sadly coming to an end:'(! lol Anyway….I digress, here's chapter 12.**

The next day, Amanda had another wedding planning urge, so she and Drake set out for China Patterns. Although he was happy to be a part of the wedding plans, he was however, not happy with what he had to wear. As an engagement present, Megan bought him a very unusual shirt, it was long, and made out of satin, and it was a weird mixture of yellow and orange. But Amanda thought it was important that he wear it, since it was an engagement present, and they _were _shopping because of the engagement. Drake didn't argue, Amanda could be very persuasive when she wanted to be.

"What about this one?" Amanda asked Drake, as she held up a white plate with tiny roses on it.

"I told you, as long as I can eat off of it, it's fine." Drake was _not _happy about spending three hours in a plate store.

"Drake! This is a big deal, these are the dishes we'll look at twenty years from now, and say, 'Oh, these were are our wedding China,' And you're acting like it's _just _a plate!"

"Not to sound bitter here, but _IT IS _just a plate!"

Amanda gasped, and said, "No," she said sternly, "It's a mark of OUR WEDDING. Just a plate, IS NOT."

"O.K., I apologize, it is _SOOOOOOO _much more than JUST a plate, and I am VERY sorry I undermined it's existence,"

"O.K. then." Amanda seemed happy again, as she turned around and picked up two plates, "O.K., I'm thinking of going with either the roses, or the bells," she looked at Drake, "What do you think?"

"Um….roses, no bells. Wait…roses…no!…well…I don't know!"

"O.K., I think we should get both,"

"O.K., that's much easier,"

Amanda laughed, and told the cashier they wanted both.

After that was done, they went to the street corner and pressed the button to make the green hand come up. "Y'know, I really can't wait to be married to you," said Drake.

"Really? That's so sweet, I really can't wait to have a hyphen between Michalka and Parker,"

"What? You're not going to be Amanda Parker?"

"Well, no, because Michalka sounds nice between Amanda and Parker,"

"Alright, whatever, it's your name,"

Amanda rolled her eyes, as she linked arms with Drake as they crossed the street. Just as they reached the center of the road, a car came screeching around the corner, and was coming right for them, Amanda screamed, and braced herself, as Drake did the same, when it stopped suddenly about five inches from them, and gave the driver and passenger whiplash. Amanda stared, mouth a gape, at the car, as the people jumped out. Drake quickly looked at Amanda and said, "Are you O.K.?"

"Yeah, fine, are you?" she answered

"A little, um, wet, but fine otherwise."

Amanda shook her head, and laughed lightly as the people from the car came out, apologizing like mad, and they were both talking at once, saying something about the break being stuck, and it just worked immediately before they hit them, Amanda and Drake nodded in understanding, they were used to Josh talking very fast like that.

"That's O.K., we aren't injured, but when you guys stopped, it looked like you broke your neck." Drake said

"No, we didn't, we're fine, but we're not the ones who had an out of control car come speeding at them one hundred miles an hour," The driver said.

"Right," Drake said, "So, that'll be all, thanks for not hitting us," he said. They nodded, not really sure what else to say, and Drake and Amanda continued across the street.

Just as they were walking down A street, there was a ladder next to a store wall, and a bucket of paint sat atop it. They walked around it, but Drake of course, almost tripped, and hit the side, sending the paint up in the air, and missing their China by about a millimeter.

"No way!" Amanda gaped.

"What?" Drake said

"That paint _just _missed you, AND our China!"

"So….."

"So, I think that shirt of yours has powers."

"Yes, Amanda, the power to make children cry,"

Amanda rolled her eyes, and said, "Think about it, we don't get hit by a speeding car, you don't get covered in paint, and neither does our China!"

"So, that doesn't mean my ugly shirt has powers."

"Yes it does!"

"Um…..no, actually, that's no where near what it means."

"UH! Whatever,"

They continued down A street, where they met up with Josh.

"What's up fellas?" Josh said, the way he always had

"Not much, Josh," Drake said

"That….that is a lovely shirt you're wearing,"

"Yeah I know, thank Megan."

"No, I'm serious, can I borrow it?"

"Yeah,"

"No, it has powers." Amanda said

"No it does NOT," Drake said

"Yes it does,"

"Really? How do you know that?" Josh asked

"Well, we were almost hit by a car, then paint almost fell on us-" Amanda said

"Wait, you were almost hit by a car?"

"Yes…"

"Well, by who?"

"That's not important, just agree with me,"

"Amand-"

"Josh! You can't just _run _off like that!" Mindy called after, joining their little pow-wow in the middle of the sidewalk, "So what are we all doing here?"

"Mindy this is Drake, well, you know him, and this is his fiancé, Amanda,"

"Hi," Amanda said

"Hello," Mindy replied

"So now that we all know each other, I want to know how you guys are O.K., if you almost got hit by a car?"

**A/N: Not very good, but the wedding is soooooon, && I totally stole the shirt and thing drake said about it having powers, but whatever, it was funny. LOL Anywhoo, more soon.**

**--Britannia**


End file.
